Strength and Weakness
by thrdwtchfan
Summary: Will cruz find a friend in monroe after the rape?
1. Default Chapter

TITLED: Strength and Weakness  
  
AUTHOR: thrdwtchfan  
  
EMAIL: hammon_25@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13 (references to rape)  
  
SPOILERS: Oct.31st episode "Goodbye to all that"  
  
SUMMARY: Will Cruz find a new friend in Monroe after the rape?  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own any of these characters/ this is my first story, hope you enjoy (.  
  
Chapter 1: Afterwards  
  
She sat in the van with Monroe at the wheel. A sort of uncomfortable silence had set over them. Her eyes burned with tears, but she fought it with all her might. No, she couldn't cry now, especially in front of Monroe. She wouldn't let it happen.  
  
The silence was excruciating, yet she had nothing to say, and rather preferred the uncomfortable silence over talking about it.  
  
Finally, Monroe broke the silence. "Are you okay?" She asked, glancing at cruz with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Of course, I'm just peachy. Being raped- no big deal, right? She thought angrily. I mean come on, was she serious? But she wouldn't let Monroe actually know how she really felt. She wasn't about to open up right now. "Sure." She replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You know, you can talk to me about it. Anytime." Monroe shot another glance her way.  
  
"I'm not really in the talking mood. How about you just hurry up and get to the hospital already." She snapped back.  
  
"Just trying to be of some comfort." Monroe replied, not affected by cruz's distance, and coldness.  
  
"Why do you care so much anyway?" She snapped back. "No, you know what? I don't want to know. Let's just get there, and get it over with. No more talk." She said, her anger and frustrations starting to show.  
  
"Fine. But the offer still stands. I'm not just going to give up, because you choose to shut everyone out. I'm not going away." Monroe replied firmly.  
  
She looked over at Monroe, hiding her surprise with a glare, but said nothing.  
  
The rest of the trip was quiet. Thank god she has nothing else to say. Cruz thought bitterly.  
  
She sat on the hospital bed, desperately fighting back the tears, because Monroe sat in the room, staring at her. She seemed to be looking for a reaction.  
  
"Would you mind not staring at me like that?" She said in annoyed tone. "I'm not some damsel in distress, I think I can handle myself."  
  
"Was that you handling yourself in that room? I think you need someone badly right now, and I want to be the person to help you." Monroe replied, with a serious face.  
  
Shocked, cruz opened her mouth to reply angrily, but was interrupted by the entrance of a nurse with the rape kit.  
  
"This should only take a few moments, ma'am, could you please step out of the room?" The nurse said, referring to Monroe.  
  
"Yeah. Cruz, I'm going to be right outside."  
  
"Why don't you just leave. I can handle it." Cruz snapped.  
  
"You know I'm not going anywhere." Monroe replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
The nurse shut the door, and left Monroe standing alone out in the hall, waiting.  
  
"Hey, Monroe. You look like your waiting for something. Who's in there?" Startled, Monroe turned to the familiar voice. Bosco.  
  
"Oh." She replied, trying to come up with an excuse. She didn't want to be the one to tell Bosco. Cruz wouldn't want her to tell anyone, let alone him. "Just waiting for a john to be looked over."  
  
"Oh." Bosco replied, nodding. "I thought you were assigned to cruz today. Where is she?" He looked at her.  
  
"She." was all she got out before the door opened, and cruz stepped out.  
  
"I thought you said you were waiting for a john." Bosco asked, puzzled.  
  
Cruz looked from Monroe to Bosco a little nervously. "Come on, Monroe, let's get out of here." She said walking by fast, trying to avoid Bosco.  
  
"Wait, why were you here? Did you get hurt?" Bosco walked after her.  
  
"Just let it go and leave me alone." She snapped. "It's not like you care anyway." She left him standing there, with Monroe at her heels.  
  
"Just take me home, I don't wanna talk at all on the way there." Cruz said softly.  
  
"Sure, no problem. I can stay with you if you want. You shouldn't be alone."  
  
"I said I'll be fine." She replied. "How many times do I need to tell you? Just drop me off, and go home."  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say." Monroe said, wanting to do more.  
  
Cruz walked up the stairs, slowly and painfully. I'm just going to go home, take a long shower, and go to bed. She thought to herself.  
  
She unlocked the door, and walked in. She flicked on the light and saw him sitting there.  
  
Shock flowed over her body, and all she could manage to say was "How did you..." 


	2. I've been waiting for you

TITLED: Strength and Weakness  
  
AUTHOR: thrdwtchfan co-written w/ Scyon  
  
EMAIL: hammon_25@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13 (references to rape)  
  
SPOILERS: Oct.31st episode "Goodbye to all that"  
  
SUMMARY: Will Cruz find a new friend in Monroe after the rape?  
  
Chapter 2: I've been waiting for you  
  
There he was. Sitting there, on her couch, smiling smugly. Smiling. Thomas Warner. The man who raped her.  
  
She immediately filled with anger and rage. "How the hell did you get in here, you son of a bitch!?!" His smiled faded, and his face became dark. Her rage turned to fear. Fear. The only thing in Maritza Cruz's life that had scared her. And he was here. Angry.  
  
"First, you couldn't take a compliment from me. Now, THIS is how you greet me? We're going to have to work on your manners, now aren't we?" He said angrily, jumping up from the couch, taking two steps towards her. She backed up against the door, not knowing what to say.  
  
NO! This is not me. I can't let him scare me. She thought desperately, glancing at her bag she threw aside, which contained her gun. He followed her gaze to the bag, and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Whatcha got in the bag, sweetie?" He sneered. With that he strode over to the bag, and spilled out its contents. His eyebrows raised, "A gun, huh? These are dangerous you know. I should keep this for our safety. You understand."  
  
Shit, She thought helplessly. I'm not carrying my other gun either. She looked around, searching for a weapon of defense, but saw nothing.  
  
"Oh, why do you look so nervous honey? I just came over for some fun. Lucky I'm pretty friendly with the girls who work with you. Or else I may have never found you." He smiled again.  
  
She looked at the pocket which he put the gun. I can do this. She thought. I can get him down before he can even reach for the gun. It's just got be unexpected. A surprise. She looked at him a little braver this time. I'll just play along until he tries anything, or turns his back, which ever comes first.  
  
"So, what kind of fun did you have in mind?" She played it cool. His eyebrows raised in surprise, and he slowly smiled.  
  
"Good Girl."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bosco sat in his apartment, thinking about the hospital. Something was defintley wrong. Why would she be so secretive if it was just something like getting into it with a skell. He decided the only way he could find out was to call either Cruz or Monroe. He'd probably not have much of a shot getting anything out of Monroe, but he was willing to take a chance.  
  
He decided to call Cruz herself first. He dialed the number, and let it ring. 10 rings. 15 rings. He hung up more concerned than ever.  
  
Where would she go so late? He thought for a while before calling Monroe. Something is very wrong. She doesn't have anywhere else she could go, does she? He thought about this more. No, she doesn't have family around here. Not many friends, either. Co-workers, yes. But she wouldn't go to any of them for her private business.  
  
He suddenly realized he had no idea what Monroe's phone number was. He could look in the phone book, but how many Sasha Monroe's could he find in New York City? He didn't even know where she lived.  
  
Faith. She would know. But would she even take his calls? He didn't think so. He'd have to go to her apartment. Hopefully Fred wasn't around. I sure am going through a lot just to see if Cruz is okay. Now why would I do that? He shrugged to himself as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He knocked gently on the door, hoping she would at least let him get out two words before telling him to get the hell out of there.  
  
He heard someone approach the door, then heard faith's voice. "Yeah, who is it?" It's been awhile since he heard her. "Bosco." He replied, a little nervous at what her reaction would be.  
  
"Bosco? What are you doing here? Look, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody. Especially you. Why don't you just get out of here, huh?" She sounded annoyed.  
  
"Faith, please. I just need to ask a favor from you. I know I shouldn't be asking you anything, but I really need Monroe's phone number." He said in one breath.  
  
She flung open the door. God, he thought to himself, She's in a wheelchair?  
  
"Why do you want Monroe's number, of all people? And your right, you shouldn't be asking me anything.  
  
"Well..it's kind of a long story.." He began, "She was at the hospital with Cruz, and I think that there was something really wrong with her. I already called Cruz, but there was no answer, and I just wanted to call Monroe and see what was wrong."  
  
He felt like a child making up excuses to his mother, the way she looked at him.  
  
"If I give you this number, will you just leave me alone?" She said warily.  
  
"Yeah. I promise." He said. She sighed, and went to get paper. She wrote down the number, and handed it to him.  
  
"Now could you just leave, please?" she asked. He didn't like not talking to her anymore, but he caused enough trouble. "Bye." He said and walked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as he got out onto the street, he dialed the number that faith had given him. 1 ring.5 rings. "Hello?" He sighed relief when he heard her voice.  
  
"Monroe, it's Bosco." he started.  
  
"Bosco?? What's going on?" She interrupted.  
  
"You need to answer me. Why were you and Cruz at the hospital today?" He rushed.  
  
There was a pause before she answered him. "You know I can't tell you that, bosco."  
  
"Dammit, Monroe! Can you stop being a friend to everybody just once, I'm really worried about her!" He snapped, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Worried? YOU'RE worried about Cruz?" she said surprised. "Okay.I'm not even going to ask, so moving on, what would make you worry so much?" She demanded.  
  
"Look, I know she just didn't get into a fight. It was something a lot bigger than a fight. So, I tried to call her, but she's not answering. It really got me worried." He said, fighting anger.  
  
"She doesn't answer her phone when you call her once, so you jump to conclusions, immediately thinking something is wrong? She's probably just in the shower or sleeping!" Monroe said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"I know her better than you do, and I'm worried!" He yelled, losing his fight.  
  
"Fine." She said, giving in. "I will go to her apartment, and make sure she is ok for you."  
  
"Thanks," Bosco said, hanging up the phone. She won't let me come with her, unless I'm already there. Bosco thought, so he started his way to Cruz's house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cruz had tried her plan. His back was turned, and she had tried to run up on him, and get him down. However, just as she was directly behind him, he spun around and hit her to the ground with her own gun.  
  
"I knew I couldn't trust you." He snarled. "I guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson, won't we?" he said, starting to drag her away from the living room.  
  
She started to panic now, trying to grab anything she could to stop them from moving. She then screamed out for help as loud as she could.  
  
This only angered the man more, and he kicked her. Lucky for her, though, the scream got the attention of Bosco, who was standing outside the apartment waiting for Monroe.  
  
Before he could make it to the door, cruz shot up, and managed to bite warner's gun hand, making him drop the gun. She snatched it before he recovered, and stood up pointing the gun in his direction.  
  
She was actually just about to pull the trigger, when the door burst open.  
  
She spun around to the door to see bosco fly in. Her attention was distracted for only one second. But, that one second was just enough time for warner to regain to composure, and tackle cruz. 


	3. Brutality

TITLED: Strength and Weakness  
  
AUTHOR: thrdwtchfan  
  
EMAIL: hammon_25@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13 (references to rape & some swearing)  
  
SPOILERS: Oct.31st episode "Goodbye to all that"  
  
SUMMARY: Will Cruz find a new friend in Monroe after the rape?  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own any of these characters/ this is my first story, hope you enjoy (. Sorry for the long wait, there was some writers block going on  
  
Chapter 3: Brutality  
  
Bosco stood shocked, unable to move. After a few seconds of this, he fumbled for his gun, but before he could reach it, he heard someone say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You keep looking for that gun, and I will shoot her right in the head."  
  
He looked up to discover that the man was holding Sgt. Cruz in front of him, with his arm around her throat, and the gun up to her head.  
  
He froze, and put his hands slightly up to let the man know that he was no longer attempting to retrieve his gun.  
  
Warner started to walk slowly towards bosco, watching him carefully. As he inched his way closer, bosco could see the terror in Cruz's eyes, and the tears welling up. This was something he had never seen before, and he did not like it.  
  
Before he knew it, warner had moved right next to his side. Before he had the chance to look at him, he was hit in the head, and all was black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cruz gasped, startled. Great, now what am I going to do? She thought to herself. Though let down, and even scared that bosco wasn't awake anymore, she was still worried about him. She thought about how she could get away, because Warner was clearly going to try and tie bosco up. He was smart though. He had brought handcuffs with him, and was now handcuffing cruz to a wooden pole in the kitchen area.  
  
Oh, how convenient, she thought. He just happened to have handcuffs, too?  
  
She could no longer see into the living room section, and was confused when she heard voices. Man and woman. The man was clearly Warner, but she couldn't make out the other voice.  
  
She then heard," Cruz, where are you??" It was Monroe.  
  
She was soon to learn that he had tied both Monroe and Bosco up to chairs.  
  
Warner looked at her, annoyed. "Any other visitors?" She just shook her head, speechless. The only people who had ever been nice her to. God, don't let him hurt them. She thought.  
  
Before she could even think of anything else, he was dragging her into her bedroom. Within minutes, and some struggle on her part, he had her handcuffed to the bed, with the chairs containing Bosco and Monroe positioned at the end.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bosco slowly opened his eyes about twenty minutes later. The first thing he noticed was that there was someone directly beside him. He turned his head to see Monroe tied up next to him.  
  
Monroe wasn't looking at him, though. She had an almost scared look on her face, as she looked straight ahead of them.  
  
Bosco slowly followed her gaze, and was startled to see cruz lying on the bed, handcuffed to the head of it. And that man standing next to the bed, grinning.  
  
The man's voice tore his attention away from cruz. "It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting to start the show." Bosco looked at him, confused by what he meant. That is, up until he heard what sounded like a soft sob come from Cruz. Then he understood.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Bosco yelled, trying to break free from the chair.  
  
Warner's smile just widened, as he watched Bosco trying to get loose in vain.  
  
"Let's get started then." He smiled. He approached the bed, where Cruz was desperately trying to kick him.  
  
Bosco and Monroe both tried to get out of the chairs, as Warner proceeded to rape Cruz right in front of them.  
  
Afterwords, as Warner was leaving, he put blindfolds over Bosco and Monroe's eyes, saying," You didn't see anything."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
With some great effort, Bosco got himself loose about a half hour later. He stood up and let Monroe loose, also. As they took off the blindfolds, they realized that Cruz was still connected to the bed. Not handcuffed any longer, but held by ropes.  
  
Thinking this wasn't a good time for Bosco to approach, Monroe walked up to the bed, preparing to untie cruz gently.  
  
As soon as she was untied, she curled herself into a ball, before getting up and walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
Monroe walked up to the door, and knocked lightly. She heard Cruz reply with a cracked voice. "Go Away! Get out of here."  
  
Monroe frowned, and said. "Open the door. Now I definitely am not leaving you at home alone."  
  
Bosco had thought that no one could change Cruz's mind, but to his shock, the bathroom door opened a tiny crack, and she looked out, waiting for Monroe to continue. 


End file.
